


Yijeong, December of 2013

by HDhq



Category: Block B, History (Band), Topp Dogg (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDhq/pseuds/HDhq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zico knew Yijeong, who was working at a café for quite a while and seducing him wasn't the problem - his obvious feelings for the boy was. Intending to quiet down his  growing affection he told him about the HD, offering him a job. An offer, Yijeong had no chance but to take... <br/>Yijeong's introduction to the HD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yijeong, December of 2013

Zico was dressed rather normally for his standards. No contacts, and his bangs were actually just blonde and actually falling down. A rather normal black sweater and not so normal leather pants. His most curious accessory was a crystal skull dangling from his left ear. Not only his appearance his over all demeanor was different from his usual cocky, sarcastic self. He was sulky and slightly angry. For various reasons, with the main reason being this little bratty rat, Hansol, who had caused quite some ruckus. One day he would hurt him. More than he'd done before. Zico frowned, tapping his nail on the menu that he'd been staring on, thinking about how to torture that boy a bit. "Hyung, you've been burning holes in the menu. Do you really intend on ordering something else usually? " Zico snapped his eyes from his imagination of Hansol's sliced back and up to the brown eyes of the waiter, he'd already become acquainted to. "I did... but let's have the same as every time."  
“Anything else?” He shook his head and returned to his thoughts, until another sentence made him look up. “Stop thinking about work, it's not worth it.” Zico had to actually chuckle; if he knew anything about 'work' he would stop smiling in an instant.  
His own grin stayed, lingering on his lips and in his eyes as he watched the boy sauntering from table to table, happily chatting with the customers. He'd thought about testing him, a lot in fact, but something always held him back- maybe the fact that he'd planned to have him to himself once, or twice when his boredom was killing him as did now. "Hyung. Am I speaking Chinese? Stop staring and answer, please."

“Are you busy after my work shift is over?” The sudden change of topic – from ordering another drink to this – surprised Zico, making him lose his speech for a moment. Zico felt as if this was a cringe worthy moment really, as he watched the chocolate brown haired boy grab the towel on his shoulder only to scrunch it up. Zico regained his countenance as quick as he'd lost it. "Aren't you?" "I'm not busy... I rarely am. But. I mean, if this question was too-" "You said, I should stop pondering about work, so I just will. What did you have in mind?" Zico's grin got wider when Yijeong clasped his towel as if his life depended on it, gnawing on his full bottom lip. “Nothing much, I just need someone to talk to.” The silence that followed hurt, one could almost hear crickets chirp. “I'm so sorry, just.. just forget what I said, I'm retarded.” He turned around, trying to leave but Zico got to grab him by his wrist, clenching his long fingers around it. Yijeong flinched at the touch and Zico softened his grip- he was not used to being gentle, but sweet talking was one of his strongest traits. "You're too shy, that's all. I was surprised. As long as you don't want me to accompany to a surgery ward, I'll keep you company." And one could see how Yijeong's heart started beating calmly again.

 

Some drinks and a free desert kept Zico company on the wait until Yijeong's shift was over. When he realized that he was off to change, Zico got up, casually strolling to the employee's room. As he was about to open the door he caught himself, reminding him that this wasn't work and he should maybe (most definitely) behave, and keep himself out of more trouble than necessary – even if trouble was exhilarating. But trouble was his usual way of handling things, so today he'd try to be a bit more discreet. Which was why he was waiting outside the café -not even smoking- when Yijeong came out, a dress shirt that obviously had belonged to a taller and bigger person than him hanging from his small shoulders. "..I'm sorry. My boss tends to explain the world to me instead of simply telling me when to show up again. Today's lesson: the chiasm." Zico laughed and it was easy to laugh just because he enjoyed his company; he hadn't been with someone outside of work for months. The night felt fresh, the wind tousled his hair and today he didn't feel like covering it with his cap he carried around. “Where did you plan on going?”  
He hadn't planned anything, so Zico bought two very fancy cupcakes - they fit Yijeong's image very well- and after having watched the boy devour the first one he gave him his too. They ended up silently walking through the streets, goal being Yijeong's small apartment. With the fading light, the chirping of the birds faded as well and the atmosphere got slightly heavy. “Tell me what's wrong.” Zico finally dared to raise his voice as they entered his apartment, which wasn't very big nor furnished very well either. Yijeong was seemingly uncomfortable; he didn't invite guests into his home very often. A Canadian Flag and some other posters were the only sign that someone was living under this roof.

Zico didn't decline Yijeong's offer to get him something to drink first although - or because- he knew he wanted to get around of actually talking. Both of them sipping on a Cuba Libre they dropped on the sad looking couch. "I just. Wanted to have someone to be around after work and talk to... things haven't been running too smoothly for me lately." For a long while Zico quietly sat there, listening to his story; a story about living in a orphanage until he found a job that could barely pay his rent, leaving him with almost nothing to live. Seeing him like this was truly heartbreaking, Zico felt as if this was a crucial part in their new but non existent relationship. Only a truly naive young boy would tell a total stranger about their life. Heartbreaking it would have been, if Zico hadn't heard hundreds of stories like this and if he hadn't had set to start his plan on playing with the boy today. He answered him, telling him of the time he'd been getting caught in fights in California when he was barely sixteen and how he'd somehow gotten back to his feet. The boy sucked his tongue between his teeth. "I'm not as strong as you, I’m afraid. I don't know what to do anymore..." “You could just leave... on a cruise ship or we could take a train and see where it'll take us...” Letting his fingers trail up Yijeong's arm, slowly, without breaking his stare until his hand was resting in the crook of his neck. “What are you.. doing?” His words came out blurry; the alcohol of that cocktail worked it's magic on that small and fragile body and he probably hadn't eaten anything but those cupcakes. Zico leaned in, pulling the other close bringing his lips to Yijeong's ear. "I'll show you..." he felt the boy's whole body shudder and his hand slide onto his chest. "I don't... I... hyung..." He was tipsy and he was lost. Zico shouldn't take advantage of him- but he was bored and the boy's lips alluringly luscious... Yijeong's breath was already going irregularly when Zico pressed his face to the boy's neck, letting his lips slide over the sensitive skin. “I'll make you feel better, trust me.” Resting his index finger on the center of his stomach, which was still covered by the oversized dress shirt, feeling him squirm and draw back. Zico wasn't one to give up so easily and he'd already realized that he would have to change his ways. "I don't think-" Yijeong's voice was a helpless whisper and Zico pulled back again, drawing his hand down Yijeong's arm again, gently entwining their fingers. It was strange for him to be that careful, to actually think about what he was up to, his thoughts circling around how to get Yijeong to relax so he could taste his full lips at least once- the people he normally mixed with weren't that fragile. For the second time he pulled him closer until Yijeong practically sat on his lap; he seemed to have calmed down again since his chest stopped heaving uncontrollably. And then Zico waited. For a stretched amount of time and he would love to have said something along the lines of 'Do you feel better now? I've got other things to do than waiting for you to be done whimpering, Christ.' But somehow - devil knew how- he managed to hold his tongue, watching Yijeong chewing on his lip, eyes squinted shut, hands clenched around the hem of his shirt. He looked like a beaten puppy, especially when he opened his round eyes again, blushing when he met Zico's. "Can you... kiss me?", he whispered finally and Zico again suppressed the urge to say something mean and slowly slid his hand into Yijeong's neck once more, gazing into his Cinnamon brown eyes. “Are you sure about this?” Yea, and if he would say no, Zico would gladly throw him out of the window; gladly he didn't, gladly he nodded his head. So finally, and he was quite proud of himself that he didn't rush like he would normally have done, he closed the distance between their lips and pressed them firmly together, securing Yijeong's full lower lip in a tight embrace.

Zico had had more kisses than his mind could probably remember and most of them better than this one, but something about the boy's lips, the way he shuddered again, his quickening breath, his hands sliding over his own, by now cupping Yijeong's face, wouldn't be too easily forgotten. Not enough. Zico knew he was skating on thin ice, wanting the whole cake and eating it too -and to fast, for sure- but his patience was weakening. Thus he couldn't not push him back, still kissing him at a painful slow pace until his hands found a way to unbutton his shirt far enough for his neck to be exposed. He knew that this had to happen sooner or later when he first started to visit that café, and that he had him almost gasping for more right now didn't make it easier. There hadn't been one to say no to him, but this felt more like a fact than an accomplishment actually. With each kiss he started to forget his plan of changing his ways, getting rougher. But Yijeong had long melted under his touches like chocolate, not objecting. The only thing that kept Zico from just taking him was- he really wasn't sure, consideration had never been something he would have been known for.

 

 

“We shouldn't have done this.. you are... a customer.” Yijeong lay sprawled on Zico's chest, hickeys covering his body, making it one big patterned map Zico knew by hard after the second time they'd met. He didn't need a compass to find the spots to make him moan; but the satisfaction of doing it anyway was worth everything. Zico just grinned at him and ran his fingers through Yijeong's tousled hair. He loved the way he closed his eyes in bliss at the touch, humming lowly, welcoming the distraction from his bad conscience. And Zico hated himself for this warmth- he'd rather swallow a handful of chillies than having any kind of affection for those children.

Their meetings never consisted of personal exchanges, although sometimes Zico had to console that fragile boy or take him out to eat when he was shaking. At times like this, when he was content and sleepy and way to adorable to handle, Zico felt like smashing something. Yijeong was one to keep in a cage, to take out whenever he felt like tasting those sweet, almost sugar-like, plump lips.

He shouldn't feel the need - really. The need!- to caress his cheeks or even kiss the tip of his nose when it was red from the cold- and finally buy him a winter coat. He was sitting in the lounge of the HD, waiting for its owner when- "oh hyung"- oh no, the rat - "How've you been? Is that a cape you got there? Have a girl who wants to play Red Riding Hood?" Oh he hated his voice. "It's a coat, you rodent, and it's for my- for a...." “For your girlfriend? No?” Hansol drew back, dodging his grip. “Maybe your boyfriend? Does he know about us?” And finally Zico could silence him by making good use of that choker on his pretty little neck that would surely be bruised by tomorrow morning. This was getting dangerous and before long he'd be baking pancakes and happily taking little walks through the park with Yijeong. A catastrophe. The strange relationship he had with the boy had to end in a catastrophe, no matter how things went.

 

“I bought you a coat.” Yijeong was sleeping on the couch, looking up when Zico sat down next to him. And then he scooted closer, puppy eyes looking up; Zico felt as if this wasn't the right time to tell him, but if he didn't do it now, he never would. Maybe their relationship had reached its climax and the downfall was unavoidable. His sentences were strange: That the coat was a gift he'd bought him for two reasons, one was the climate, one the fact that Yijeong had problems earning enough to eat everyday. And that he might have a way to change at least that. And he'd never been someone to beat around the bush: "You could sell your body." Yijeong sat up, knocking over a can of soda that spilled all over the floor. “What are you talking about?” “Have you never asked yourself where I work?” Zico ran his hand through Yijeong's hair, whose body flinched at the sudden touch. The boy's eyes widened and he froze in place, realization dawning on him. ".. so what was that? You ... played with me?" Zico carefully reached out his hand again to slide it along the curve of his neck, wanting to tell him that it hadn't been anything of the like. "Yes."

One word, quiet, calm and mostly collected if there wasn't this trembling lips. “Leave.” Zico knew that this could have happened, and it did and it hurt and Zico got up, looking at him one last time. This feeling could be compared to having to leave the class room when he did something bad in his childhood, actually no, it didn't.

As Zico walked through the streets, he was sure that his main problem was to find a new café that was as cozy as the one Yijeong worked at. He was also sure, that the lump in his throat didn't have anything to do with guilt. Why should he feel guilty anyways? He'd played with the boy, as he usually did, just a bit longer. It hadn't been a relationship and if the boy had accepted the offer, he would have at least be able to earn enough to get by. Zico looked up from the ground, almost surprised to find himself in front of the little café. He shook his head. Habit. With another glance he continued his way through the cold, wind chilling, sky darkening.

 

 

The boy stumbling into the HD shortly before Christmas, looked as pitiful as a fish that had given up on trying to jump back into the water and decided that just dying was the easiest thing to do. Although it was warm inside, he kept his thick coat wrapped around himself. He looked tired and lost and was shaking terribly. His full lips were blue and his eyes sunken. Jin had talked to him softly, asking what had been his destination and if he'd got lost. He'd been more than surprised, when the boy had answered that he'd wanted to come here and- "Talk to Zico? Are you sure?" Jin had never seen someone so fragile who wanted to talk to Zico, of all people. And when the boy didn't answer, just biting his lip -fighting with tears- he said:" I'll call him. And until he shows up you sit down over there and drink some tea, how about that?" "Thanks a lot, sir." Jin could have started crying. He softly patted the boy's head and sauntered off to call Zico. "My, you're cute. And you WANT to see Zico? He's not someone little boys like you should get mixed up with." Hansol had watched Jin's touching dialogue with the boy and gotten curious. So now he stood in front of him where he was sitting on a leather couch, bent over to look into his red eyes.  
Yijeong wondered, if that was what they were expected to be dressed like in here. That small, but sturdy looking boy wore something along the lines of a black knitted pullover which was almost see through, tight leather pants and (he expected some sort of heels) fancy looking sneakers. “Would you like some company until Zico's here?” Without even asking he lay down next to him, being draped on the couch like some sort of model on a photoshoot, legs angled, hands way to close to Yijeong.  
Yijeong didn't feel like talking. He wanted to leave and curl up at home, as long as he still could call it that. "You look as if you'd just woke up on the streets, covered in frost", the boy said as he twisted and shifted to look at Yijeong. He had a really strange voice. He felt more and more uncomfortable as he came closer. How many people those hands had already touched? How many people that boy had already been served to like a cheap dinner? Yijeong felt disgusted and felt like building a fortress of blankets to hide himself, but sadly that would not happen anymore. His home wouldn't be his for too long, he had to move out until the end of this week, not knowing where to go after that.

Zico was slightly surprised and had a bad feeling when Jin called him. There was someone waiting for him, he'd said, and if he wouldn't show up in the next 20 minutes, Jin would find something to make his life living hell. Jin did not do hell- Jin was the most gentle person Zico had ever come across. So when he walked into the HD 24 minutes later, his heart stopped as he saw two figures on the couch in the lounge, one of them not belonging there. It felt just like a movie when he crossed the room, walking straight up to Yijeong and Hansol, glaring at the latter until he left. Zico couldn't bring himself to ask why he was here, seeing his face for the first time after almost three months. He sat down on a big arm chair, studying his pale skin, eyes red like he cried for days, arms crossed, watching the floor as if he didn't dare to look up.   
"Why are you here?", Zico hoped his voice to be as cold as he wanted it to be, "needed someone to warm you at night?" Obviously it was, because Yijeong flinched as if he'd hit him. Still not looking up, he nodded almost unoticeably. "I... I was fired. Relationship with a customer. I have to move out of my apartment by the end of this week and..." His voice broke and Zico tensed - relationship with a customer, really? Why did people have to be so formal. “So you want to work here? I'm afraid that all bar-keeping jobs are taken if that's what you're looking for.” For the first time Yijeong looked up, eyes set, face stiff and Zico knew his intentions immediately. Oh how he wished that boy to have some kind of family, for that they would show him the right way, but all Zico could do was say “I will get the contract.” and leave. Zico had a slight grin on his lip as he watched the boy sign- another habit of his. Jin was standing next to them, observing the scene blandly. "So I got you after all, God's ways. .." Yijeong didn't react. "Zico tends to be mean, don't listen to him. He'll leave you alone", Jin said, shooting Zico a deadly glare which had him laugh theatrically. "I guess I'll leave him in your hands, princess. No risk you'll touch him." He didn't wait for the reply Jin was sure to and had all rights to have in store for him, walking off to one of the staff's rooms, where he slumped down onto the bed. Yes, he was said to be mean or even cold-hearted. And usually he would live up to that image, but seeing Yijeong like this had effects on him. And he didn't know himself like that. He shook his head, sighing and pulled out his phone. There would be someone to adjust him. And then the door opened and closed with two bangs. Zico looked up from the screen. "Well, this was not the kind of message I expected. " "What do you think you're doing?" He'd never seen Jin fuming like that- it would have been amusing if he hadn't known the reason for his anger. "I just sent my friend a message to meet up later... is that a problem?" "What did you have to do with that boy? Why does he look like you've forced him to come here? Why didn't you tell anyone you'd bring him?" Zico felt something inside him twist: if he was to answer these questions. .. he just wouldn't. "Calm down, princess. He came, didn't he? Save your energy to try and get laid sometime, hm? I'm off. Too many bad vibrations", he laughed, and, giving Jin a jovial pat, left. He'd also never seen Jin so sinister. Well, it wasn't his problem.

 


End file.
